1. Field of the Invention
The invention is an improvement in medical support garments. More specifically the present invention is a postoperative support binder for patient use after abdominal surgery to control pain, edema and infection, whereby postoperative complications are reduced and recovery time and postoperative mobility of patients is improved.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Patients who have undergone aesthetic or reconstructive surgery of the abdomen, genitals or pelvis are likely candidates for some form of complications during the recovery period. Typical complications are atelectasis, hypostatic pneumonia, phlebitis and pulmonary complications. Clinical evidence indicates that 20 to 40 percent of patients will experience pulmonary complications (Bartlett, Robert H. et al., Respiratory Maneuvers to Prevent Post-Operative Pulmonary Complications, JAMA, Vol. 224, No. 7,(1973). Thus it is important that the rehabilitation program encourage and develop the return of respiratory efficiency.
Early ambulation is a key factor in helping the patient reestablish his normal physiology and preventing or minimizing postoperative complications. Ambulation hastens muscle redevelopment, wound healing (Brunner, Lillian Sholtis, et al., The Textbook of Medical Surgical Nursing (Second Edition, Lippincott, Philadelphia, 1978) p. 134.) and the return of vital lung capacity (Ali, J. and Khan, T. A., The Comparative Effects of Muscle Transection and Median Upper Abdominal Incision on Post Operative Pulmonary Function, Surgery, Gynecology & Obstetrics, Vol. 148, No. 6, (1979)).
The prior art teaches the use of binders or girdles that use the elastic properties of fiber to provide abdominal support, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,039, issued to Ford in 1994. This abdominal support comprises a plurality of webs having therein elastic fibers, said web forming the girdle that fits around at least a portion of the abdomen, hips and buttocks of the patient. Another example is the waist support and hip girdle taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,879 issued to Stalder in 1971, which teaches use of a knitted elastic fabric with an open mesh.
The best prior art known to the present inventor is the commercial postoperative binders sold by the Veronique Compression Wear company of San Leandro, Calif.; and the Dale.RTM. Abdominal Binder, sold by Dale Medical. All of the prior art known to the inventor depends primarily on the elastic properties of the material forming the binder to provide the compression. The use of such postoperative compression clothing is a well-established medical practice. Abdominal binders have been assigned Medicare/Medicaid reimbursement codes L0960 or A4465.
The prior art has a problem. The prior art uses the stretch of an elastic fiber to provide compression, the garments tend to roll, `rope` or bunch up. Also elastic force is insufficient to control edema. They provide the least pressure where there is swelling, as elastic conforms to the body shape of the patient.